By The Prickling Of My Thumbs
by Red Andraste
Summary: Set during the finale of Season 5. **Spoilers** Slightly AU. Regina is trying to keep the Evil Queen from coming out to play but overwhelmed with grief following the death of Robin Hood, she finds she can't hold her back any longer. Regina suggests an unconventional way for Emma to stop her from turning to the darkness by partaking in physical acts. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I thought I'd take another stab at a Swan Queen fic after the lovely reviews from my debut. This story takes place during the season 5 finale so some spoilers ahead!

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

Reviews are massively appreciated and so important to a writer. You really can't tell if your work is worth continuing without them so please take a few moments to let me know what you think, thank you.

* * *

 **By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Sunbeams from the setting New York sun illuminated dust particles in Neal's former apartment. Twinkling in the sunlight, it reminded Emma of their adventures in Neverland and the hunt for the illusive pixie dust during the daring rescue of their son. Regina had uncharacteristically opened up to Emma letting her see a vulnerable side Emma had only glimpse sightings off over the last five years. It was heartbreaking.

The once strong and powerful woman on the brink of tears pouring her heart out to her former enemy. Unused to such admissions by the former Evil Queen, Emma had placed Robin's letter in Regina's hand, holding her wrist to convey an unspoken understanding and to provide at least some comfort in Regina's hour of need.

Regina removed Emma's hand from her wrist, placing it to her cheek as she shed a single tear.

"Regina..." Emma started

Regina took her own hands, trailing them up Emma's arms to cup her face.

"Regina" Emma tried again

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, smiling sadly as more tears threatened to shed. Moving her head forward slowly, Regina quickly looked from Emma's eyes to her lips. Emma felt Regina exhale against her lips realising at the last moment what Regina was intending to do.

"Woah!, woah!, Regina! What the hell?" Emma said grabbing Regina's hands from her face and holding them between them.

"I'm sorry, I..." the former Evil Queen trailed off turning her back away from Emma as she let her tears finally fall.

Emma frowned letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She moved towards Regina touching her elbow softly "Hey..." coaxing her to turn back to face her "I know you're feeling pretty messed up right now. Robin's death..."

"...is going to destroy me" Regina stated flatly walking away from Emma's touch to move to look out the window "This is how it always happens Emma. I let myself believe in happy endings. I open myself up to love and then its ripped from me. I don't think I can go through this again"

"Regina, you are one of the strongest people I know. Right now, it's awful..it's terrible and it's going to feel really raw" Emma said placing her hand lightly on Regina's shoulder " I get that you're hurting, I really do. It can make you do crazy things...but I know you can get through this"

"You don't understand Emma" Regina replied moving backwards away from the Saviour "For all my sins, for all the despicable things I've done. In my lowest moments, my strength, it comes from her"

"Her?" Emma questioned raising her eyebrows

"The Evil Queen" Regina replied "I can feel her...clawing at me to get out. I don't think I have the strength...god, right now, I don't think I even have the inclination to stop her"

"So...that thing just now...that was her?"

"No...that...I'm sorry, that was me" Regina admitted quietly

"Ok..." Emma said feeling entirely confused at this turn of events.

"This is going to be hard for you to understand" Regina said, a trace of the patronising Mayor Mills colouring her speech.

"Try me" Emma retorted, a hint of the cockiness of the old Sheriff Swan. Old patterns, Emma thought to herself.

"When her darkness threatens to overwhelm me, I seek solace in the things that bring me back to the light"

"Makes sense" Emma said placing her hands on her hips.

"But when the urge to turn back to the darkness becomes so strong that I cannot or will not resist, I need something more..."

Emma frowned, trying to connect the dots before wrapping her arms around herself, her leather jacket creaking with the gesture "So, to stop the Evil Queen from coming out to play..."

"I need something that overwhelms my body, my senses. A short circuit to disconnect my brain from my heart. A momentary reprieve from madness"

"Ok, so like a er...physical act?" Emma prompted

"Yes" Regina said staring at the floor

"And that's the only way?" Emma asked hesitantly

As Regina looked up from the floor, her pain stricken face was now gone, replaced with the smirk and soulless eyes of the Evil Queen

"Regina?" Emma asked nervously

Without answering, The Evil Queen formed a fireball in her hand smiling wickedly.

"Regina stop!" Emma shouted before throwing herself out of the way of the oncoming fireball.

"Oh no dear, I'm just getting started" The Evil Queen moved over Emma's body picking her up off the floor by her throat and holding her against the wall

Emma struggled to breathe as the Evil Queen's hand tightened around her neck "This is a trip to the Underworld you won't be coming back from Saviour"

"Regina" Emma gasped "Please..."

The Evil Queen sneered tightening her grip further. Emma used all her strength to grab around the hand the Evil Queen had on her throat before hitting her with a blast of white magic. The Evil Queen flew backwards landing on her back on the floor in a heap. Before she could conjure another fireball, Emma was on her, pinning her arms to the floor.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" Emma said quickly before lowering her face towards the Evil Queen

"Don't you dare touch me!" The Evil Queen shouted her eyes wild and maniacal

Emma fought against the Evil Queen's thrashing body, quickly sealing their lips. The Evil Queen struggled for a moment before relaxing with a soft moan, allowing Emma's tongue to explore her mouth.

Emma, feeling the change after a few moments, pulled away but kept Regina's arms pinned to the floor.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly

"Yes dear, it's me...I'm sorry for..."

"Yeah...I...er...I wasn't sure what would do it so I went all in" Jumping to her feet, Emma absent mindedly ran her hands down her skinny jeans before offering a hand to Regina. Pulling her to her feet, an awkward silence descended between the two.

"Look, Emma. I know this is unconventional..."

"You're talking to the former kinda good kinda not Dark One here..." Emma offered with a small smile which Regina returned.

"Thank you, for doing that for me. I think its best we keep this between ourselves. The last thing Henry needs to hear right now is that the Evil Queen tried to kill his birth mother...again"

Emma smiled puffing out a sigh "Do you think you can hold her off? at least until we figure out a way to keep her under control?"

"I'll...try" Regina said quietly, unsure if she really was able to do so.

TBC?

* * *

 **Authors Secondary Note:**

Ok, I promise if I pick up a couple of reviews before the weekend (good or bad) I'll post Chapter 2 (which is worth the wait I promise!)

If you've favourited this or are following this, why not let me know what you think?

Oh! and lastly, just so you know, I'm a Brit trying to write in American English so I apologise if in future chapters, some words get a little lost in translation!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** OK, this is where we veer swiftly away from cannon. Magic has been restored by the events in New York but the Evil Queen was never separated from Regina. Emma and Regina are doing their best to control her themselves without the other character's knowing. All the characters are now back in Storybrooke. Mr Hyde will not be making an appearance. This a core character story only.

So, a few **warnings:** There is violence in this chapter, some swearing and some forced "minor" sexual acts if that's not your thing, best turn back now.

Enjoy! and again, please keep in mind how important reviews are to a writer. You really can't tell if your work is worth continuing without them so please take a few moments to let me know what you think, thank you.

* * *

 **By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Emma knew the drill by now. The minute she saw the change in Regina's eyes, the dangerous look on her face, she knew she had to suppress the Evil Queen. A sudden shock to the system, that's essentially what Regina had told her would do it. A forceful and, if Emma dared to admit it, incredibly passionate kiss usually did the job.

The Queen would fight her at first but as her body started to react to Emma's touch; the Queen would retreat back to her depths allowing Regina to come forward. It got less and less embarrassing each time Emma had to do it. It was either this or the Evil Queen would waste no time razing Storybrooke to the ground and massacring it's population; starting of course, with Emma's mother Snow White.

Emma couldn't let that happen. She recalled the few frantic moments just before she anchored herself to the darkness to save Regina. Regina shouted desperately to stop her, her eyes wild with fear. The former Evil Queen ready to sacrifice herself again and again to save everyone else with very little regard for her own life.

There was no thought involved, Emma just reacted. She wasn't about to let Regina's happiness be destroyed even if Regina thought she deserved it. And she'd do it all again, exactly the same given the choice.

Emma often pondered why Regina was so quick to try and destroy herself. It happened in the mine, it happened again at the well, it happened again when she paid the ultimate price for the curse she cast.

What Regina did was heroic without a doubt but also very troubling for the Saviour. Emma wondered why Regina didn't see herself like she did. A broken woman with a violent past but someone who had changed, grown and learned to love again.

This was someone who found the strength to forgive her enemies changing them into trusted friends and family. Someone who raised an abandoned baby boy into a wonderfully intelligent, kind and brave young man. Someone who struggled and fought her own darkness when all the odds were stacked against her. Someone who's capacity to love burned white hot inside her; slowly but surely destroying the remnants of her capacity to hate and destroy.

Yep, Emma thought, Regina was incredible. Which is why Emma couldn't understand why Regina ever saw her death as an option.

And so this is where they found themselves; Emma saving Regina from herself and if that involved a little forced intimacy then so be it. The bottom line was that Regina deserved to be saved, even if Regina herself didn't believe it.

Emma drove her bug so fast the tin can contraption felt like it was starting to come apart at the rivets. Emma cursed herself; she should have taken the Sheriff's cruiser. The reason for this flagrant disregard for the town's strict 20 mile an hour speed limit was an urgent text from Regina. " _My vault, she's coming_ " was all she wrote. " _Hold on, I'm on my way_ " Emma texted as she bolted out of her house.

Within 10 minutes, she was pulling up outside Regina's vault. She approached the large, ornate heavy oak doors at a sprint before taking a moment to collect herself. She considered for a moment that she may be too late. The Evil Queen could have emerged and escaped. For all she knew, she was running into a magical trap set by the Queen that would either horribly maim her or worse, kill her on the spot.

The Saviour descended the stairs into the gloomily lit catacomb slowly, one foot hesitantly in front of the other.

"Regina?" she called out feeling along the wall to steady herself as she made her way into the potion room.

"Regina? you here?" she called out again

"No" a sinister voice came from a darkened corner of the room "But I am dear" the Evil Queen said slowly stalking out of the shadows.

Emma slowly took in the sight of the Evil Queen in all her costumed glory. Of course the first thing the Evil Queen would do was eradicate all traces of the Mayor. Emma had only seen the Evil Queen like this a handful of times but it never ceased to astound her.

The former ruler of the White Kingdom stood in unfathomably tight leather pants with black healed leather riding boots stopping just below her knees. A black corseted bustier was drawn tightly across her amble breasts; a black flowing cloak trailed down behind her adorned with black feathers. Her hair was pulled up into an impeccable chignon style secured with a diamond and black onyx encrusted hair piece. Her makeup, much heavier than Regina would wear, paled her face making her dark brown eyes and raven hair shine as black as night. Her lips were the colour of blood.

The Evil Queen was dressed to kill.

"Holy shi..." Emma started by her words got stuck in her throat as the Evil Queen moved at an impossible speed to grab Emma around the neck pinning her against the cold wall of her vault.

The Evil Queen moved her head to the side of Emma's, whispering wickedly in her ear "Do you know what the punishment is for trespassing on royal property Saviour?"

Emma gargled in the back of her throat unable to speak and finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as the Queen tightened her grip on her throat.

"You'll be drawn and quartered. Or in your droll language...I'm going to rip you limb from limb" she smiled, lips drawing softly over the shell of Emma's ear. "But first, I'm going to take your heart so you're conscious throughout the whole delightful ordeal"

Emma's eyes were wide and watering . She tried desperately to suck some air into her lungs flaying her arms to grasp at the Queen but her grip was too tight.

Moving to within a hair's breadth of Emma's face the Queen grinned "And after I've pulled your limbs from your wretched body, I'm going to hand deliver them to your mother..." Regina looked to a spot above Emma's head. The Queen, known for her insane dramatics at most inappropriate moments, frowned before she widened her eyes in excitement. A full gleeful smile plastering her face "...and then I'm going to do the same to her and her idiot Prince"

"Reg...ina...please" Emma managed feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. For a split second, the Queen paused seeing something familiar in Emma's pleading eyes and that's all the distraction Emma needed. She brought her right leg up and kicked out at the Evil Queen landing a heavy blow to her abdomen. The kick knocked the breath from her, causing her to bend double. Emma rounded on her, pulling her head back roughly by her hair and landing a powerful punch to her jaw knocking her onto her back. The dazed Queen's blinked a few times to clear her vision before her tongue poked out slowly licking blood from the corner of her busted lip. She cocked her eyebrow at the Saviour now stood in a defensive fighting stance over here.

"Oh...you're going to pay for that" the Queen said before moving to get to her feet. Emma darted towards her tackling her back down to the floor like a prize line backer. Pinning her wrists above her head in a now practised move, Emma shook her unruly curls out of her face to look down at the Queen.

"This again? Oh my dear you're so predicable" The Evil Queen said pursing her lips "Tell me Saviour, do you enjoy putting that filthy tongue of yours in my mouth"

Emma paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes. The Queen had never addressed the fact that they had been intimate with each other. Regina normally gained control relatively quickly after they'd kissed in the past so it didn't occur to Emma that the Evil Queen realised or even remembered what they'd done.

"Maybe you'd like to put that tongue of yours somewhere else..." the Queen added crudely, looking down in between Emma's body pressed into hers.

"Shut up" Emma shouted lunging forward to tighten her grip on the Queen's pinned wrists. She moved her head towards the Queen swiftly leaning in to kiss her.

Emma pushed her tongue in quickly, but this time, the Evil Queen was less resistant. Her usual thrashing body made a few half assed attempts to buck Emma off but for the most part, she was a compliant participant in the kiss, moaning as she slipped her tongue over Emma's.

Emma hadn't told Regina this because she didn't want to panic her but each time she kissed the Evil Queen, the kisses were lasting that little bit longer. The Evil Queen resisting her a few more moments each time before she would retreat.

A full minute had past and the Evil Queen was still kissing Emma, and still moaning with each circle of Emma's tongue in her mouth. Emma pulled back looking into the other woman's eyes startled to find the Evil Queen staring back at her and not Regina.

The Queen smirked looking very self satisfied "What is it dear? expecting someone else?"

"Wha...how?..." Emma started

"Oh don't be so obtuse dear...the darkness likes how you taste" She replied chucking softly "You're actions are entirely predictable"

Predictable. That was it.

Their kissing remedy for vanquishing the Evil Queen had become predictable. The Queen saw it coming so it wasn't enough of a shock to the system to jolt Regina back to the forefront.

"I'm really sorry about this Regina" Emma said wriggling her right hand as best she could whilst still pinning the Queen down. Her hand glowed her for a second before a pair of enchanted chains wrapped around the Evil Queen's wrists taking the place of Emma's hands.

"How dare you!" The Queen practically screeched as she pulled against the chains.

Emma, her hands now free, ripped the Evil Queen's bustier open, freeing her perfect breasts from their restrictive bindings. The Queen started to thrash about against her chains trying to dislodge Emma from her place on top of her.

"You touch me and I'll skin you alive!" she said furiously

"I'm sorry" Emma said quietly looking truly conflicted at the thought of what she was about to do.

Moving her head down to the Evil Queen's neck, she licked and kissed the soft skin there, the Queen's heady perfume filling her senses. She slowly traced her tongue down the column of the Queen's neck before licking a slow, straight line down her abdomen. Looking up, the Queen glared back at Emma, baring her teeth in defiance. Moving her tongue back along the same path, Emma paused for a moment looking from the Queen's breasts then back to her face.

"You touch me there and I swear I will kill you!" The Queen spat

Closing her eyes and letting out a steadying breath, Emma dipped her head and took one of the Queen's nipples into her mouth sucking softly.

It only lasted a matter of seconds before a very shocked and confused Regina took back control. She looked down the very moment Emma's released her nipple with an audible pop.

"Emma! what the hell are you doing?!" she shouted attempting to pull away from the other woman before hearing the jangle of chains, realising she was being restrained.

"Shit, I'm sorry Regina. I can explain..." Emma quickly waved her hands over the chains, releasing them from Regina's wrists.

"What? What can you explain Miss Swan?! You want to tell me how me entrusting you to help me keep the Evil Queen under control has turned into some sadomasochist fucked up fantasy for you?"

Regina seldom used curse words and the formal "Miss Swan" was reserved only when Regina needed to distance herself emotionally from the Saviour

This had gone too far.

Emma had messed up big time.

 **TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Shout out to **all those lovely people** who took the time to write a review of the first two chapters, thank you! You're awesome! Keep 'em coming!

 **Warnings:** This chapter's a little angsty...no spoilers from here on, because we're going rogue!

* * *

 **By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

 _"What? What can you explain Miss Swan?! You want to tell me how me entrusting you to help me keep the Evil Queen under control has turned into some sadomasochist fucked up fantasy for you?"_

Regina's voice boomed over the echoey walls of the dark crypt.

Emma went to Regina offering her hand to pull her up but Regina batted it away. She got off the floor quickly, rubbing her wrists where the chains had bitten in to her skin. She moved past Emma to look into the mirror on the far wall of the vault.

Seeing the injury to her lip, she dabbed it lightly with her finger, wincing at the stinging sensation. Her eyes then focused on her hair and heavy makeup before looking at down at the costume of the Evil Queen. Regina pulled the bustier back together with one hand to cover her breasts before she turned slowly back towards Emma.

"You were nearly too late weren't you?" She said, her words clipped

"Yes...Regina I..." Emma started

"Save it Miss Swan. We never should have engaged in this..." she gestured her hands between the two of them "...this thing"

"It went too far" Emma added softly wringing her hands and looking to the floor

"Indeed" Regina said curtly before a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her turning her back into the familiar form of the Mayor.

"I truly am sorry Regina...if I thought I had a choice... Emma trailed off

"You did" Regina snapped, whirling around to face Emma "You could have chosen not to sexually assault me!"

"Do you think I wanted to?" shouted back desperately taking a few steps towards Regina

"Did you?" Regina sneered

"Of course not!" Emma replied squeezing her eyes shut tightly

Regina eyed the Saviour suspiciously "Did you enjoy it?" She asked bitterly

"What?! For god's sake Regina, no! of course I didn't!" Emma replied, her eyes snapping wide open. She ran her hands through her hair before jamming them in her jacket pockets "You sounded just like her for a minute there"

Regina stiffened, crossing her arms "She spoke to you?"

"She did. She told me she was going to rip my limbs off before doing the same to my mom and dad"

"Hmmm" Regina replied nonchalantly

"Hmmm? That's it? That's all you've got to say to your alter ego trying to dismember me?!"

"They're just words Emma; did she in fact dismember you?" she replied matter-of- factly

"Obviously not..." Emma replied sullenly

"Then she threatened you but didn't act upon it. Words are hollow...but actions...actions have consequences and you're in no position to complain to me about mere _threats_!" Regina snarled

"You don't think she would have acted given half the chance? You're wrong. She's a homicidal maniac Regina" Emma barked back

Regina tutted and rolled her eyes "Nonsense. I...she was a killer, yes, but she wasn't beyond reason. She had all her faculties and didn't often kill just for the sake of it. If she wanted to rip your limbs off, she would have done it. You wouldn't have even got as far as the potion room. She could have done it the minute you opened the door to my vault. She was threatening you, probably to provoke you"

"Provoke me into what? She didn't use any magic on me. So what did she want? A fist fight? That doesn't seem like her style" Emma replied rubbing the back of her neck

"No it doesn't. I don't know what her reasons were" Regina said quietly

"You think I overreacted" Emma stated softly sucking air between her teeth

"Most definitely"

"Ok. I know you're not ready to accept this yet Regina, but I am sorry" Emma said quietly wrapping her arms around herself

Regina frowned and blew out a heavy sigh.

"So, where do we go from here?" Emma asked

"For a start, we need to come up with another way of suppressing the Queen" Regina replied

"And just how do we do that? You said it yourself, you need a total shock to your system and short of using the Sheriff's taser on you.."

"Funny" Regina muttered not the least bit amused

"...I don't know what else to suggest"

"As much as I despise being restrained, I think that is the safest option"

"Really?" Emma asked surprised

"However" Regina continued "I will put the chains on myself when I feel her coming forward"

"Wait a minute, if you put them on, won't she be able to take them off? You share the same magic"

Regina furrowed her brow thinking for a moment "You're right. And if you put a magic suppressing cuff on me, I know she'll take her arm off without hesitation"

"So we're back to square one"

"It would appear that way, yes" Regina paced her vault slowly in half circle before stopping back in front of Emma "As difficult as this is for me, tell me Miss Swan, why did you go quite as far as you did with her?"

Emma let out a long breath, rubbing her forehead.

"Because the..er...kissing didn't work..." she mumbled quietly as she turned away from Regina

"What?"

"The kissing didn't work, ok?" Emma said turning back, slapping her hand against her thigh

"Why not?"

"You tell me" Emma said shrugging her shoulders

"Did the Queen say anything to you before or after the act?" Regina pressed on

"I don't think you want to know" she cringed, screwing up her face

"I think I need to, to understand her thinking"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head slightly "Ok...She...er...made some comment about my tongue..."

"Tongue?" Regina said narrowing her eyes

"Doing...other stuff with her" Emma said quickly

Regina's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on her. The Queen had baited Emma into pining her to the floor and now she knew why; and it sure as hell wasn't for a fist fight.

Clearing her throat Regina brushed her hands down the front of her perfectly tailored pant suit.

"They were just taunts Miss Swan, crude no doubt but taunts none the less"

"You don't think the Queen really wanted to do that stuff?" Emma questioned

"I think I can safely say with a good degree of certainty that no, she did not" Regina said a distasteful curl forming at the corner of her lip exaggerating her scar.

"You sure about that?" Emma pressing her lips together

"Why?"

"Because there's something I haven't told you because I didn't want you to freak out"

Regina pinned her with a stern look "Well?"

"Over the last week or so, each time you've called me to er, help. It's been taking longer and longer to bring you forward and push her back"

"Right...she knows what we're up to and she's trying to stop us" Regina stated coolly

"Yeah, I thought that too until she said something that made me think otherwise"

"And what was that?"

"She said...the darkness likes how you taste" Emma replied lowering her head

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste at that comment, the same way she had when Rumplestiltskin had said it to her all those years ago.

"Don't be ridiculous Emma; she was trying to make you feel uncomfortable to stop you from suppressing her..." Regina gave Emma the once over pursing her lips in a grimace "Although that apparently backfired and you took it as encouragement to step over the line..."

"Encouragement?! Regina now you're being ridiculous!" Emma practically screeched

"Am I? I mean what in the hell were you thinking? Kissing is one thing, but what you did..."

"Regina, stop, please we've been over this. I'm sorry. I'll keep telling you sorry until the day I die if I have to. I didn't want to do it. It felt weird and awful and abusive because as much as you like to distance yourself from her, when I looked into her eyes, there was a tiny part of you still in there staring back at me"

Regina stared at Emma for a long time after that "It felt awful?" she finally asked quietly

"Of course it did! it felt horrendous. God to think I was doing that to her...to..to you"

Emma laughed sadly wiping at her eyes where tears were threatening to fall "Jesus Regina, I'd never even kissed a girl before you, for you to think that I enjoyed the whole..." she trailed off

Regina cleared her throat quietly and re-crossed her arms.

Emma sniffed and shook her head to allay the tears forming again at her eyes "I did what you asked you know. I didn't tell my mom or dad or Zelena or anyone else for that matter that the Evil Queen was making cameos so they didn't see you as her again and deploy the mob with torches and pitchforks"

Regina's features hardened "What's Storybrooke without an angry mob hunting down the monster of the week?"

Emma turned in a small circle away from Regina shaking her head "Right? The righteous citizens of Storybrooke seeing only good and evil and nothing in-between" Emma scoffed at that "And then, ridiculously, running back to the very monster and hero they were so quick to judge expecting them to make life or death decisions for them"

Regina moved towards Emma touching her arm softly, coaxing her back to face her.

"I appreciate you keeping this between us Emma, really I do. The people here are terrified of the Evil Queen. And rightly so, I did some truly terrible things to them during my reign. If they knew she was back...well I don't think they'd stop at the pitchforks"

Emma wrapped her arms around herself moving from one foot to the other.

"That said, I think I've asked too much of you. I can see it in your face, the way you hold yourself. You haven't been the same since you became the Dark One" Regina edged closer to the Saviour "Emma...you're exhausted"

"Regina, I'm always exhausted, that's nothing new" she added with a resigned sigh moving backwards away from the former Evil Queen

"Really? You weren't always this way. What happened to the Sheriff who would go a couple of rounds with me before facing off with a god damn dragon?" She said, the corners of her mouth quirking up into a small smile

"A lot has happened since then" Emma said wistfully

"It has, and it's taken its toll on you, more than you realise. But I see it. The light has gone from your eyes Emma, that spark that's uniquely you...and it's because of me. If you hadn't taken on the darkness...and its happening all over again, because of me" Regina said, sadness clouding her features

"Why do you always do that?" Emma said wincing

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for everything? Have you may be considered that maybe it's not your fault this time?"

"How can it not be? The Evil Queen is inside me Emma"

"But the reason she keeps coming back is not your doing"

"Isn't it?" Regina said softly lowering her head

"No"

"I beg to differ, and I shouldn't have expected you fight this battle with me"

"What's a Queen without her Knight huh?" Emma said with a sad smile "You know, instead of your usual _sacrifice myself because I'm the big bad and I deserve it_ routine, I thought maybe this time, _I_ could save you from yourself. It's in the job description right? The Saviour? she is _supposed_ to save people"

"You can't make it your life's mission to keep saving me Emma" Regina said shaking her head

"The only reason I agreed to this whole thing is _because_ it's you. I thought we had a grip on this, I really did. I thought hey, what are a few awkward kisses with your best friend if it saves her from the monster she was? But it wasn't enough was it? And in that one stupid, terrifying moment, I made the wrong call, and that's on me"

Emma turned to move to the stairway leading out of the vault. She hesitated for a moment before turning back to Regina.

"And just in that same moment, I may have destroyed your darkness...but, you know, I think I destroyed us too" Emma said softly, before ascending the stairs leaving a very conflicted Regina in her wake.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** No sexy times this chapter, sorry folks. Rest assured, the Evil Queen isn't done yet, in fact she's going to get much, much worse!...so there may be more er..."vanquishing" on the way!

Sneaky dialogue tease for the next chapter: _"Oh please!" the Queen laughed "I rather you were in me dear. Or maybe I can be in you?" she said biting her bottom lip seductively_

Like what you're read so far? Drop me a review! Your reviews and follows spurn me on to write extra fast! (really!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thank you again to all you lovely people who took the time to write a review or favourite or follow this fic, it is massively appreciated!

Big treat for the weekend, two chapters in two days! I've just about finished chapters five and six and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of them!

 **Trigger Warnings:** This chapter's suggests suicide and there is some self harm and alcohol abuse. Needless to say it's a divisive tool used in this chapter and won't continue in future chapters.

There's some salty language, some _minor_ violence.

* * *

 **By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

It'd been a whole day and night since Regina had told Emma she had stepped over the line in her attempts to suppress Regina's alter ago. Regina had kept herself busy with mayoral duties and avoided any contact with Emma. She felt incredibly guilty over the whole affair. It was she who asked for Emma's help in the first place and Emma, with her hero complex, had obliged without a second thought. Typical Emma, Regina thought with smile. Even all those years ago when she was trying to destroy her, Emma would still come to her rescue even when Regina thought she didn't deserve it.

Regina now understood what the Queen wanted; she wanted Emma in the most carnal of ways. It troubled her to no end. She was the Evil Queen once and to think a part of her wanted Emma in that way was unimaginable. She didn't quite understand why but she suspected it was likely the same reason she was drawn to Emma. Emma, the product of true love, the child born to break the curse she cast, the light in the darkness. It must have been through some perverse need to snuff that light out and an insatiable appetite for sex and violence that drove the Queen to pursue Emma in that way.

Regina rubbed at her temple with her hand as leaned over the counter of her kitchen nursing her forth glass of whisky. She eyed the chef's knife in the block. She could stop this in an instant if she had to. It would be so easy. She could take herself out and destroy the Queen for good. She shook that thought from her head as thoughts of Henry flooded her mind.

She flicked through her mother's spell book looking for something, anything that would help stop her alter ego from making an appearance. She had felt the Queen stirring inside her for the last hour and she knew it was only a matter of time before she lost control. She flicked to page towards the back of the ancient text. "I may not be able to stop you, but I can slow you down" Regina said aloud as she pulled the knife from the block and started to recite the incantation.

Emma had been keeping herself occupied with her sheriff duties although she found she had actually hidden in the Sheriff's station for most of the day for fear of bumping in Regina. That meant no Grannies for hot chocolate or bear claws and no seeing her mom and dad as Regina had requested Henry stay with them for fears over his safety. Neither Emma nor Regina had actually told the Charmings the real reason for Henry's stay, both suggesting he have some quality time with his grandparent for which Snow was characteristically ecstatic about and didn't ask any other questions.

Emma had been feeling equally guilty over her transgression the previous day. Emma reacted to situations as they happened. It was instinct, It was reflex. It was too easy to separate the Queen from Regina and ultimately, she thought she was hurting the Queen to save Regina. A necessary evil for the greater good. She hadn't considered the impact it would have on Regina. The thought of hurting Regina in that way made her feel dirty and ashamed. It hurt her more to think she had hurt someone she cared about.

Emma was sat in her office, boots propped up on the desk as she leaned back in her chair. Chewing the end of her pen, she absent mindedly flicked through the current case she was working on. The nuns had reported seeing strange glowing lights at the far edge of town on two consecutive nights last week. This wasn't unusual, this was Storybrooke after all. She considered that when the Evil Queen saga was over, she'd go have a word with Mr Gold who no doubt had some hand in it. If it wasn't Regina or Zelena's handy work, Gold was a sure bet.

Emma placed the file on the desk before placing her hands behind her head. She hadn't slept particularly well last night, replaying yesterday's events over and over in her head. The dull hum of her desk fan was proving mildly hypnotic as she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Emma jolted with a start as Regina staggered into the Sheriff's station, slumping into the filing cabinet.

Emma darted over and grabbed Regina by the arms before she fell to the floor "Jesus Christ Regina! What happened?"

"I tried to stop her...too late" She said weakly. Emma grabbed Regina's hand to steady her. As she did, she felt a a sticky dampness seep into her own hand

Turning her hand over, Emma saw Regina's hand had a deep slash across her palm "Shit, you cut yourself?" Sniffing the air around Regina she detected the distinctly pungent odour of alcohol "And you've had a bath in whisky?!"

"Had too...had to try something...to...stop" she managed

"Alright your majesty, let's get that cut looked at and you less...shit faced" Emma slung Regina's arm over her shoulder and half walked, half dragged her to her office chair. She rummaged in the bottom of the filing cabinet producing a small first aid kit. She took Regina's hand, cleaning it gently with a sterile wipe before wrapping it in gauze, pausing every few seconds to push a swaying Mayor back into the chair to prevent her from falling.

Emma touched her cheek softly "Regina?, you still with me?"

Regina blinked slowly trying to refocus her eyes "Just about"

"Right, let's get you some coffee" Emma said as she turned to walk towards the coffee pot.

Regina stopped her, grasping her sleeve weakly "No, Emma, no time..."

"She's coming?"

Regina nodded slowly

"Regina, I can't...I can't do this...not again" Emma said shaking her head

"No other way..." Regina croaked out

"I can't hurt you again!" Emma shouted desperately to a now semi conscious Regina

"You won't..." Regina replied a small smile appearing on her face before she closed her eyes

"Regina!, Regina! Please don't make me do this!" Emma cried grabbing Regina's shoulders

As Regina slowly opened her eyes, the Evil Queen glared back at Emma.

"Hello dear..." The Queen slurred, blinking to refocus her eyes she grabbed the side of her desk and pulled herself to her feet swaying from foot to foot "Oh...it appears your Regina has been partaking in some rather sinful pleasures...of the bottle kind sadly not the flesh" The Queen eyed the Saviour dangerously "But that's why your here isn't dear?"

"You touch me and I will end you" Emma threatened

"Oh, why the change of heart dear? Two days ago you were lapping at my bosom like a hungry little lamb. No doubt if she hadn't interrupted us, you would have quite happily been lapping somewhere else..."

"You're one twisted fuck you know that?" Emma said clenching her jaw.

"A twisted fuck...hmmm...that would be more than satisfactory. But first, I can't very well have my sex without a little violence" The Queen rotated her hand summoning her magic. When a small wisp of smoke was all the Queen could produce, she looked at her hand dumbfounded. She rotated her hand again and again to no avail.

"Having performance issues your Majesty?" Emma smirked

"You dare mock me?!" The Queen hissed

"Yeah, what you gonna do? sass me to death?" Emma taunted

The Queen rotated her hand again but it had no effect "What did she do to me?"

"She must've spiked her booze...how about that huh? no more magic tricks for you" Emma jeered

The Queen shouted out in exasperation at her malfunctioning magic. Emma eyed her with amusement, shaking her head before moving towards her.

"So how about that violence now?" Emma said with a smirk practically throwing the Queen in the cage and slamming the door shut behind then.

Moving around Emma in a circle, hands splayed, the Queen eyed the Saviour dangerously.

"That's not very sporting now is it Saviour?, you with magic and me without?

"Ok, let's do this the old fashioned way" Emma said grabbing the Queen's arm, forcing around behind her back pushing her against the wall.

The Queen moaned low in her throat as she felt her other hand forced behind her before hearing the ratchet of cuffs as the steel bracelets were placed on her.

Spinning her around Emma placed her forearm across the Queen's chest.

The Queen chuckled slyly "This feels oddly familiar dear...ah yes...the hospital storage cupboard. You were vengeful, wild, full of rage, teeth bared and practically spitting acid. Honestly dear, I wasn't sure if you were going to kiss me or kill me" The Queen licked her lips seductively

"That's how I like my Saviour, unbridled, violent and dangerous. You wanted to fuck me then and you still want to fuck me now" moving her head to the left and looking over Emma's shoulder making an obvious show of checking out the Saviour's ass. She slowly moved her knee up and started to rub this up and down Emma's crotch.

Emma looked down before locking eyes with the Queen her breathing becoming more rapid.

"Now who's having performance issues dear?" The Queen smirked

"I know you're in there Regina" Emma pleaded

"Oh please!" the Queen laughed "I rather _you_ were in me dear. Or maybe I can be in you?" she said biting her bottom lip seductively

"I won't give you what you want" Emma said defiantly

"Really?, I know you've had the darkness inside you, maybe you'd like me to put it back in hmmm?" The Queen purred

"I won't hurt you again" Emma stated

"You disappoint me Saviour, you know I like it rough" The Queen replied pushing her groin forcefully into Emma's

"Exactly" Emma said before moving her hands to gently cup the Queen's face. She sealed their lips, lightly.

"I won't hurt you Regina" Emma repeated and kissed her softly again. "You can hurt me, but I won't hurt you" She reached her hands behind the Queen and unlocked the cuffs as she kissed her again.

Emma felt the Queen's hands move up her arms and braced herself for barrage of violence the Queen would undoubtedly release on her. Instead the arms snaked around the back of her neck and pulled her body in, kissing back softly.

"Regina?" Emma said hesitantly as she pulled back from the kiss. Regina opened her eyes slowly looking straight into worried green eyes.

"Emma?" she said breathily

"You ok?" Emma asked placing her hand on her cheek

"Yes...I think so" Emma stepped back as Regina pushed off the wall unsteadily "Although I still think I'm a little inebriated"

Emma grabbed her by the elbow as she opened the cage and helped her back into the office chair "Yeah, I think you're still pretty canned. Probably a good thing she couldn't conjure that fireball, you would have lit up like the fourth of July" Emma said chucking softly

"Sorry. I know she's out of my control but I am sorry none the less" Regina said quietly

"You made it a lot easier for me, she didn't have any magic. You spiked your drink?" Emma asked

Regina nodded "A leeching spell, temporary but effective"

"You should have seen her face" Emma said smiling "Talk about a Kodak moment"

"Kodak?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow

"Er...and old saying from this world" Emma offered

"I'm sorry" Regina said simply

"It was an old advertising slogan..." Emma began

"No, not that. I'm sorry that I forced you to do something you didn't want to do" Regina confessed

"I didn't have a lot of choice" Emma stated flatly

"Did she hurt you?" Regina asked worriedly

"Only in a creeped out, I'm gona need to see Archie for a couple of counselling sessions kinda way" Emma said lightly

"I see...Listen Emma, I know we didn't part on good terms yesterday and that's my fault. I really tried to stop her myself this time but now I know I can't do it without you"

"Regina..." Emma started moving towards the Mayor

"I know I said it wasn't your fight but the truth is...I need you Emma. I've poured over a hundred spells in my mother's book but there's nothing..." Regina trailed off

"Nothing?..." Emma pressed

"...that is effective as what we've been doing" Regina finished

"And what are we doing Regina?" Emma asked "Apart from really screwing up our friendship"

Regina averted her eyes, looking to the floor.

"Regina look, you're still a little buzzed; I don't think you're really grasping the potential fallout from all of this" Emma stated placing her hand on Regina's shoulder

"You're right. Your friendship is too important to me Emma. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that might jeopardise that" Regina stressed

"We really need to work together to find another way" Emma asserted

"Agreed. Call by my house later, I'll cook you dinner and we can talk about it then" Regina suggested

"Sure...you want me to give your drunk ass a lift home your Majesty?" Emma chuckled, affectionately bumping Regina's arm with hers.

Regina winced as she swayed on her feet "Actually, I need to swing by the office first"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Tiny spoiler, there's a smutty as hell scene coming up in Chapter 5! – the kinda scene you pray Lana and Jen won't hear about.

If you're good *cough* **review** *cough* and you want me to continue, I'll finish the chapter and post it up extra early!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** OK, so three chapters in three days as a special treat for all the follows and lovely reviews! Chapter 6 is having a few rewrites so updates from now on may have to be weekly again because I have work and stuff so savour this one folks!

 **Warnings:** Graphic sex!, smutty McSmut smut ahead! Non-consensual sex.

As we say across the pond, this might not be everyone's cup on tea and I don't want to spoil it here but it'll become apparent what's going to happen relatively quickly.

This may divide the readership so I'd love to know what you think!

* * *

 **By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

As requested, Emma drove Regina back to the Mayor's office. Regina now slightly less intoxicated, managed the steps to the office unaided but fumbled the keys in the lock.

"Here, let me" Emma said taking the keys from Regina and opening the office "So, what are we doing here exactly? Shouldn't you be sleeping off all that booze so you can cook me some delicious lasagne later?"

"Much as I'd like to take a nap for the rest of the afternoon, like I found my Sheriff doing earlier," She eyed Emma mischievously "There's some contracts I have to get signed and in the mail by tomorrow morning" Regina stated

Emma chuckled lightly "Even in the middle of a crisis, you never switch off do you?"

"No" Regina replied sternly but with playful look in her eyes moving to sit behind her desk

Emma moved towards the white marble fireplace to hang her leather jacket on the coat stand before plonking herself down on the Mayor's statement chaise lounge. She reached over to the small coffee table in front of her picking up a community leaflet entitled "Safety in Storybrooke". Flicking through the leaflet, Emma craned her head around to look at Regina "You know, I always wondered"

"What dear?" Regina said without looking up from her work

"When you cast the curse, why did you give yourself a stressful job in a small Maine town with temperamental weather?"

"Excuse me?" Regina said placing her pen on the desk and looking up over at Emma

"Well, if I cast the curse, I would have made myself like a billionaire or something living on a private Caribbean island where the weather was hot and cocktails were the only cold, wet thing there"

"Where's the fun in that? Whose lives could I make miserable on a Caribbean island?"

"True" Emma said looking back to the leaflet

"I was a different person back then, blinded by hate and revenge. I erased the Enchanted Forests residents memories replacing them with dismal lives ruled over by a vicious and malevolent Mayor" Regina stated honestly

Emma looked back at Regina "But you must have felt lonely?"

"Lonely?"

"Well yeah, you were powerful enough to cast a curse that built and entire town and hundreds of new lives. You could have just as easily cast a curse that killed everyone on the spot. But something made you bring them with you to Storybrooke"

"I guess even then there was some small part of the Evil Queen that was still Regina and longed for companionship...friends even" Regina admitted

"Well it all worked out in the end I guess. Putting aside a couple of curses, a lost year, a handful of portals, a hundred fights over Henry, a trip to hell and back, an Ice queen, an Oz queen, an Evil Queen...and look at us now" Emma rambled out

Regina looked up at her paperwork smiling at Emma.

"We're like, totally best friends!" Emma joked in a valley girl accent

Regina chuckled before going back to her paperwork.

"You want that coffee now?" Emma said pushing herself off the chaise lounge

"That'd be good, thank you"

Emma left the office in search of the coffee machine, whilst Regina continued mulling over her paperwork. The Mayor was now well and truly feeling the effects of a hangover. When rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ease the dull thud of a headache had little effect, she opened her desk drawer in search of some aspirin. Finding nothing but expenses receipts in the top drawer, she opened the middle one and was surprised to see an envelope addressed to her. Opening it up, she recognised her own handwriting immediately.

 _Regina Dear,_

 _A little treat is waiting for you in the bottom drawer,_

 _I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I._

 _Regards_

 _Regina, Queen of the White Kingdom_

Regina stared at the letter for a moment before opening the bottom drawer. Inside was a single vial of a glowing red liquid. She didn't recognise it as any potion she had ever mixed and the fact that it was glowing immediately set alarm bells off. Regina turned it over in her hand. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. She'd wait for Emma to return before suggesting they take this to Mr Gold to examine.

Emma came bustling back into the office, two steaming mugs of coffee in each hand.

"I had no idea you had a kitchen in this place" Emma said setting both mugs down on the Mayor's desk

"I have a cave underneath the library that housed a magical dragon for 28 years and the kitchen thing surprises you?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders taking the seat across from Regina "Paperwork nearly done?"

"Er...yes...could you be a dear and pass me over that file" Regina said motioning with her hand towards a manila folder on top of the filing cabinet.

Emma grabbed the file handing to Regina.

"Thank you; now drink that coffee dear, you don't want it getting cold"

Regina watched Emma intently as she sipped at her coffee.

Emma face scrunched up "Oh gross! I think you're coffee's gone bad Regina, it tastes like crap"

"I don't suppose it does taste particularly pleasant" Regina said placing the empty vial on the table in front of Emma

"What the hell is that Regi...shit, it's you!"

"Bravo dear, well deduced" The Evil Queen replied, walking around to perch on the edge of the desk in front of Emma

"What have you done?" Emma cried as she fell forward clinging to the desk

"Let's just call it a little payback. She helped you suppress me with that sly little potion, now you're going to help me"

Emma fell to her knees bent double in pain "What have you done to me?!" she shouted low in her throat

"Oh just a little something to give you a little more _personality_ dear" The Queen said slyly

Emma banged her fists on the floor, shouting out in pain.

The Queen slipped her hand under Emma's chin forcing her head up abruptly "Oh come now, it's only some bottled rage and a dash of servitude. Stop fighting it and it won't hurt so much"

"Something's...wrong" Emma managed before shouting out in pain again

"Oh...that..." The Queen said "There's nothing wrong with that..." looking down at Emma who was now grabbing between her legs

A bulge was quickly growing where Emma's female parts once were.

"What?...how is that even possible?" Emma cried in disbelief throwing herself onto her back and quickly unzipping her now far too tight skinny jeans to release her new appendage

"Did I neglect to mention that part dear? I mixed the rage with a little mentula spell...well..I say little..." The Queen remarked raking her eyes appreciatively over Emma's large and erect penis

"I'm going to kill you" Emma said moving from the floor into a crouch position. She growled low in her throat, her blonde hair hanging wildly around her bowed head. She looked up, pinning the Queen with a murderous look. Her once brilliant green eyes now red as a strange mist swirled around then.

"That's my girl!" The Queen laughed as Emma launched herself from the floor knocking the Queen onto her back. Emma brought her right fist up and landed a blow to the Queen's jaw. The Queen flashed her a manic smile before Emma brought her left fist up ready to deal another blow. The Queen caught it mid swing forcing it back before pushing Emma off her.

They circled each other like caged animals around the chaise lounge. Emma's face was contorted; uninhibited pure rage was coming off her in waves. The Queen's however was smiling excitedly. They moved quickly towards each other grabbing each other in a choke hold. Emma's teeth were bared as she squeezed the Evil Queen's windpipe harder and harder as the Queen's grin grew wider and wider.

In an instant, the Queen dropped her hands and grabbed hold of Emma's breasts squeezing them hard. Emma closed her eyes letting out a shuddering breath before she removed her hands from the Queen's throat placing them onto her ass grasping it firmly. She moved her head to the side, biting into the Queen's neck. The Queen moaned before she started pulling off Emma's tank top and bra. Emma started biting, licking and sucking along the Queen's neck and down her décolletage until she reached her cleavage poking out from the strained third button of the Mayor's silk shirt. Ripping the shirt open, she grabbed her breasts massaging them roughly before ripping the bra off and sinking her teeth into a nipple.

The Queen moved her hands between their pressed bodies grabbing the cock with a closed fist; she started to pump it up and down in measured strokes. Emma released the nipple in her mouth crying out in pleasure before ramming her tongue into the Queen's mouth.

Pulling back from the aggressive kiss, the Queen chuckled slightly before pinning Emma with a dark look "Fuck me" she demanded.

Emma smiled wickedly before picking the Queen up and dropping her unceremoniously on the edge of the Mayor's desk. Ripping off the Queen's pants with her underwear, she spread her legs apart forcefully. Emma wasted no time lining up her cock and thrusting it inside the Queen in one hard movement, filling her completely. The Queen cried out in pain before grasping around Emma's shoulders as Emma grasped her ass pulling her harder and closer with each thrust.

Emma's pace was maddening, they were both breathing in rapid breaths, sweat streaked skin moving easily over each other. The Queen's walls started to tighten and constrict around Emma as she neared climax. With two more deep thrusts of her cock, the Queen came crying into Emma's mouth.

Emma shoved her tongue back into the Queen's mouth, pulling back to tug and bite at her bottom lip. The Queen ran her hands through untamed curls smiling between each punishing kiss.

Pushing the Queen off her, Emma grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her round, bending over the desk in one movement. Grasping onto the Queen's pert ass, she lined herself up again with the Queen's entrance. She slowly entered her, letting her feel the thick girth of cock as it filled her. The Queen moaned low in her throat as Emma swore incoherently. She pulled out just as slowly before teasing her entrance with the tip. Emma smiled when she heard the Queen growl in frustration. She then pushed back in at a tantalisingly slow pace before pulling out completely. The Queen craned her neck glaring at Emma behind her.

"I said fuck me!" she scolded in irritation

"So you wouldn't want me to do this then?" Emma said reaching around and rubbing the Queen's clit.

The Queen moaned in response as Emma circled her clit with her fingers, dipping the tip of her middle finger into the Queen's entrance with every few strokes. Feeling herself getting wetter and wetter and the climax again building inside the Queen craned her neck around again pinning Emma with a wickedly seductive look "Hold me down and fuck me now!" she demanded

Emma removed her hands instantly, roughly pushing the Queen flat onto the desk, her breasts pushing painfully up against the glass top. Emma pushed her cock in quickly, sheathing it between the Queen's tight walls. She started thrusting again, in and out at a dizzying pace, the palm of her right hand pressed firmly into the small of the Queen's back pinning her in place, the other on the Queen's hip as she guided her body back into her, ramming her cock in harder and harder. The Queen's nipples were rubbing against the cold hard glass of the Mayor's desk bringing her closer to climax.

A few well timed and deep upward thrusts had the Queen coming again. Emma slipped out of her, eyes now glowing bright red and the mist swirling frantically. Queen whirled around grabbing Emma's left breast licking it with the tip of her tongue before pinching Emma's right nipple hard.

Licking from her nipple up her neck and over her chin, the Queen slid her tongue into Emma's mouth again, bringing them together in a violent kiss. Pulling away, the Queen smirked before looking back over her shoulder.

"Take a seat" The Queen said flashing her a brilliant smile. Emma complied taking the seat behind the mayor's desk "You've sated me Saviour, now let me do the same for you"

The Queen placed her legs either side of Emma before grabbing her cock. Emma was watching her face in a trance. The Queen raised an eyebrow simply stating "Watch" and Emma lowered her eyes. The Queen slowly guided Emma's cock to her entrance before lowering herself onto it.

"Fuck" Emma said breathily

"That's the idea" The Queen replied "Now, eyes on me dear, I wouldn't you or _her_ to miss this" she laughed

The Queen started thrusting her hips into Emma pulling her cock in an out at a steady pace. The Queen reached forward pinching Emma's nipples in time with each thrust.

"Now, for the big finale dear. How do you think Regina's going to feel after you've done this to her?" she said sneering between breathy gasps "Time to find out!" She laughed slyly as she neared climax she rotated her right hand summoning her magic "Wakey wakey Em-ma!"

* * *

Author's Note: Fun Fact! Mendula is the Latin slang word for penis! Everyday's a school day!

Ok, I wasn't originally going to put this G!P/Magic Cock scene in as it's a bit niche so I hope I don't lose too many readers for doing it. Again, this was divisive and sets up the next couple of chapters, it won't be continuing theme.

Next up we're dealing with the fallout...


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** Mentions of Captain Swan, reference to the G!P scene and more smut! Again massive thank you for all the follows and reviews! 

* * *

**By The Prickling Of My Thumbs**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

 _"Now, for the big finale dear. How do you think Regina's going to feel after you've done this to her?" she said sneering between breathy gasps "Time to find out!" She laughed slyly as she neared climax she rotated her right hand summoning her magic "Wakey wakey Em-ma!"_

A white light blinded Regina. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before looking straight into the eyes of one Emma Swan. She gasped in shock as she realised she was naked sat astride a very naked Sheriff.

Then she felt it. Emma was inside her with something that really shouldn't be there. She moved her hips upward, pulling the appendage from her before untangling her legs from Emma. As she got up to stand next to the Sheriff, she winced in pain. She was sore and terribly wet between her thighs.

Looking back at Emma, she realised the Sheriff hadn't moved, hadn't reacted, hadn't uttered a single word. Emma's face had a vacant look to it. In Emma's once brilliant green eyes, she saw glowing red irises, on the edge of the desk, an empty vial lay on its side.

"Emma?, Emma can you hear me?" She asked desperately shaking the Sheriff by her shoulders to no effect. "Jesus, what did she do to you?" Regina choked

Regina summoned her magic and in a cloud of purple smoke, she redressed both Emma and herself.

"I hate to do this Emma, but it's probably best you don't remember this...for both our sakes"

Regina summoned her magic again removing the appendage from Emma before putting her into a temporary stasis whilst she quickly removed any evidence from the incident.

She poofed Emma back to her position sat opposite her at her desk before moving her hand over Emma's eyes, removing the rage spell. Placing her coffee in Emma's hands, she tipped Emma's doctored coffee away into a nearby small potted topiary tree. Moving back to sit behind the desk, Regina positioned herself over her paperwork. Waving her hand, Regina removed the stasis spell.

Emma blinked a few times before looking at Regina.

"You ok Emma?" Regina asked hesitantly

"Yeah..I...er...I think the coffee is off"

"I'm sorry dear, I'll get my secretary to get the machine cleaned out"

Emma placed her hands on her stomach, blowing out her cheeks "Ah man, it's given me tummy cramps. You got any Pepto Bismol?"

"Pepto what?"

"Never mind, I'll pick some up from the store. You about done?"

"Sure" Regina replied closing the folder in front of her

"Regardless of tummy issues, I still expect a home cooked lasagne when I get to yours later..." Emma said calling over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Of course" Regina replied with a small smile following Emma as she left the office.

Emma dropped Regina off at the mansion before returning home to her modest, blue wooden glad townhouse. The house was quiet. Hook had been absent for the last two weeks, his unexpected resurrection had given him an invigorated zest for life and adventure. He'd taken the Jolly Rodger on a month long voyage to the Celtic silver sea in search of Captain Callis' long lost treasure for which Emma was less than pleased about. She'd only just got him back and wanted to spend some time with him without the threat of a vengeful underworld god trapping their souls for eternity.

They still had a lot to work through. Emma had betrayed him turning him into a Dark One against his wishes. Hook had then attempted to kill her family and trap them in the underworld. Hook seemingly unwilling to address any of this had taken off like a shot on some ill thought out dangerous voyage in search of treasure. Once a pirate, always a pirate Emma thought to herself.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing Hook was out of the picture. The pirate, like Emma with Regina, could always tell when something was amiss with her and this thing with the Mayor would be particularly difficult to explain considering the trust issues now present in their relationship.

Emma rummaged around in her kitchen drawer finding some antacids and swallowing them with a tall glass of water. She rubbed her stomach, her abdominals and lower back also now joining the pain party. As she placed the glass back on the counter, a sudden red light flashed before her eyes. She saw herself in the Mayor's office holding Regina in a choke hold, Regina in turn choking her. Shaking her head to clear her vision, she grabbed onto the kitchen counter for support. "What the hell was that?"

Regina had taken Emma's advice and had retired to her room for nap to stave off the rest of the hangover. She'd showered beforehand, vigorously rubbing her skin with a loafer to remove the dirty feeling of shame and guilt she felt. She sobbed uncontrollably as the water splashed against her skin. Placing her head against the cold tiles, she hit her fist against the wall in frustration. She should have seen this coming. Once the Queen decided she wanted something, she would get it one way or another. And now, not only did she have to deal with the fact of what _she_ did to Emma, she had to deal with the fact she covered it up too.

She towelled her hair, putting on a pale blue silk negligee before climbing into bed. Within a few minutes, Regina was asleep and dreaming.

She found herself stood barefoot on a cliff edge. The wind was blowing violently, flicking her raven hair into her face. Her negligee providing little warmth. Everywhere was black, with no discernible sky or light. Below her a red chasm swirled into a funnel of blackness.

"Hello Dear" a familiar voice sounded from the darkness as the Evil Queen materialised in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina shouted over the wind defiantly

"Well, that's no way to treat an old friend now is it?" The Queen smirked "I thought it was about time we had a little chat..."

"This is a dreamscape" Regina stated "How the hell did you managed to conjure this?"

"I'm you remember dear, just as powerful and cunning...only a little less...inhibited" The Queen replied raking her eyes over Regina

"You evil bitch!" Regina roared "You drugged Emma and had her violate me"

"Violate?" The Queen laughed "I gave you what you always wanted but were too cowardly to take yourself"

The Queen stalked towards Regina, moving her hand over her cheek seductively, whispering in her ear "Isn't that right dear? Tell me, how did it feel finally having your Saviour fuck you like you've always desired. It felt good, didn't it?"

"No" Regain breathed out in a gasp as the Queen moved her hand down to grasp her throat.

The Queen morphed into Emma trailing her hand from her throat across her breasts and down her navel "Liar, you've wanted this for years" Regina's nipples stiffened under their thin silk covering. The Queen moved Emma's hand down to Regina's crotch, trailing her index finger up and down it.

"Stop" Regina managed unable to move

"Is that what you really want?" The Queen said as she started kissing Regina's neck

"Yes..." Regina hissed, her breathing becoming rapid

"Stop fighting it Regina, take what you desire!" The Queen commanded in Emma's voice

"I will not!" Regina resisted

"You will. We are the same, we desire the same" The Queen said seductively, moving her hand under Regina's negligee and dipping her fingers into wet folds. She laughed at Regina's face, somewhere between shock and arousal "Your body betrays your words Regina"

The Queen still in Emma's form, grabbed around Regina's waist with her free hand as she quickly pushed two fingers inside her with the other.

"Urgh!" Regina sounded with a moan as the Queen picked up a steady rhythm pumping her fingers in and out.

"Take what you desire!" The Queen demanded again

Regina, now able to move her hands, grabbed around "Emma's" neck pulling her to a passionate kiss, plundering her mouth with her tongue.

"I want you" Regina whispered before wrapping her leg around "Emma" for leverage and moving her hips in time with each thrust.

Her orgasm came crashing through her as the dreamscape disappeared in front of her, jolting her awake from her bed with a start. She felt the same uncomfortable sticky wetness between her thighs as she had felt earlier. Regina brought her knees up to her face. Hugging herself tightly, she sobbed.

Across town, Emma had taken a few minutes to lie down in the hope her stomach pain would ease. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling noticing small cracks in the plaster. Frowning, she figured she'd get Killian acquainted with the crack filler when he got home from gallivanting. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and she let out a long yawn. A few minutes later found the Saviour fast asleep and dreaming.

Emma was herself in her own dreamscape. She looked around and found herself back in the Mayor's office, except it wasn't the Mayor's office; everything was black instead of the tasteful monochrome shades Regina had chosen. Someone was sat in Regina's chair with their back to her.

"Hello?" Emma called out to the figure

Spinning around the chair, the Evil Queen revealed herself. "Hello dear, how nice of you to meet me here"

"Uh...I didn't I just found myself here. Is this a dreamscape?" Emma questioned

"Indeed" The Queen stated

"What am I doing here?" Emma demanded approaching the desk

"I think we needed a little chat about earlier"

"Earlier? What do you mean?"

"Ah...clever girl, that Regina is surprisingly wily when she chooses" The Queen replied bridging her hands and placing them under her chin

"I haven't got time for games your majesty. What are you talking about?" Emma demanded

"You don't remember dear?" The Queen replied coyly

Emma looked blankly at the Queen.

"Your hard cock sheathed inside me, fucking like animals in heat?" The Queen replied smiling seductively

Emma laughed "You're delusional!"

"Am I?" The Queen challenged slyly, with a wave of her head, she conjured the two ghostly figures of Emma and the Queen in front of them locked in a choked hold.

"What the hell?, I saw this earlier" Emma said in recognition

"You're remembering, aren't you Saviour? It appears Regina didn't remove all that rage from you. I expected better than that from her; that was sloppy"

"Rage?, what?"

"Why don't we watch and find out, hmm?" The Queen waved her hand again and the other Emma and Evil Queen replayed the incident Regina had tried to remove from Emma's memory.

"Oh my god" Emma said slack jawed as she watched herself pull the appendage from her skinny jeans before attacking the Queen. She continued to watch the scene unfold as she and the Queen kissed violently before the Queen demanded she fuck her.

"Enough!" Emma shouted screwing her eyes shut "I can guess what happens next. Please don't make me watch that"

"You beg for mercy from your Queen, Saviour?

"I can't see this" Emma pleaded

The Queen smiled "Very well. As you serviced me so very well earlier, I will show mercy this once" With a wave of her hand, the two figures disappeared.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked opening her eyes slowly

"I thought that was pretty obvious dear" The Queen smirked

"Sex, that's it? You don't want to destroy me because of my blood line?"

"Oh, but I do want to destroy you dear" The Queen said, morphing into the form of the Mayor and walking around the desk to face Emma. She unzipped the Sheriff's leather jacket slowly, moving her hands seductively over shoulders to remove it "But I want to know what _you_ want"

Splaying her hands across her collarbone, the Queen in the Mayor's form moved her hands over Emma's breasts "Is this what you want?" she said popping her tongue out to moisten her lips.

"No" Emma said firmly, her nipples betraying her as they stiffened against her tank top.

Emma, like Regina in her dreamscape, found her couldn't move. Moving back to sit on the edge of the desk, the Queen moved her hands around to Emma's ass, spreading her own legs and pulling Emma closer to her.

"Isn't this how you've always wanted me?" The Queen purred.

Emma frowned. She could normally separate the Evil Queen and Regina relatively easily. But right now she didn't see the Evil Queen, she could only see Regina and the Queen was using that to her full advantage.

"I fought you for each time, but the truth is, I wanted it. I want you Emma"

"Regina..." Emma breathed against the Queen's lips unsure as to how she'd gotten this close to her face. "I can't..."

"You can" The Queen affirmed as she started kissing Emma's neck softly

"Stop..." Emma tried

"Is that what you really want?" The Queen replied moving her hand down to Emma's crotch and stroking up and down her skinny jeans.

"Yes..." Emma uttered, now able to move her hands, she slowly snaked them up around the Queen's hips

"I want you" The Queen repeated huskily pulling back from kissing Emma's neck to look her straight in the eyes

"So take me" Emma finally said, sealing their lips in a heated kiss.

The Queen wasted no time unzipping Emma's jeans and pushing her hand inside her underwear

"Jesus..." Emma hissed as the Queen's fingers dipped into her folds

"You're so wet for me..." The Queen whispered provocatively into Emma's ear. Using her other hand, she pushed Emma's jeans and underwear to her knees, before inserting two fingers inside her.

"Unff" Emma groaned as the Queen pumped her fingers in and out of her

"Kiss me" Emma asked. The Queen smiled before pulling her fingers out and rubbing Emma's clit.

"Please Regina..." Emma pleaded "Kiss me"

The Queen snaked a hand around the back of Emma's neck pulling her in for a deep kiss as she reinserted her fingers inside her.

"Come for me" The Queen breathed against Emma's lips kissing her again

A few more frantic thrusts of the Queen's fingers and a thunderous orgasm ripped through Emma dispelling the dreamscape as it had done with Regina leaving Emma alone in her bedroom.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ok, so I admit, there's a pervy side of me that would love to see the Queen and the Mayor going at it...anyway enough of that...how are you enjoying it so far? In answer to some readers questions, no, Regina doesn't know what the Queen does when she takes over her body...yet. Also, this is not a cop out, they will be dealing with the fallout, stay tuned...


End file.
